Hardfacing refers to a process in which a surface of a metal work piece is melted or subjected to a welding arc with a consumable electrode thereby causing a pool of molten material to form at the surface. While the surface layer is in a molten state, particles of a wear resistant material are delivered to the pool of molten material. The wear resistant particles and the molten material blend to form a composite alloy having enhanced wear resistance relative to the underlying substrate metal.
One approach to providing enhanced wear resistance to a metal work piece such as a digger tooth or the like is set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 3,882,594 to Jackson et al., having an issue date of May 13, 1975. This reference advocates applying a wear pad of cemented metal carbide within a metal matrix. The cemented carbide particles are characterized by a diverse size range of about 6 to about 30 U.S. Sieve. The carbide particles are irregularly shaped and the size range is sufficiently broad that the carbide particles are present in the range of from about 70% to 85% by volume.